Winchester Rules for Broken Hearts
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Dean teaches someone not to mess with his brother's heart...


**Winchester Rules for Broken Hearts**

**A/N: **This is so what I really want to do right now to my bitch of an ex-fiancé. I know that both of our parents aren't really up for the whole "gay dating" stuff, but come on! May she die a slow, painful death and rot in hell!… sorry, I'm done ranting now.

**A/N 2: **Sam is 16, Dean is 20, and they've been living in the same place for almost a year.

Sam came home from school crying. His face was red, his eyes were puffy, and he felt sick to his stomach. He ran into the room he shared with his brother and slammed the door. John looked over at Dean. He was about to leave for a hunt, so he didn't have time, but Dean had all the time in the world. Giving his dad a silent nod, he walked to their room and knocked on the door.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "You okay man?" He could hear Sam blow his nose.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "Go away."

"Like hell you're fine." Dean said. He opened to door to see Sam curled up on his bed, back against the wall, knees curled towards his chest with only the pillow he was hugging the only thing stopping the two from touching. "What happened?"

"Carson broke up with me." Sam whispered. Dean nodded. Carson was…had been, Sam's boyfriend. Sam had came out with he was thirteen, leaving his dad and brother shocked, but they learned to accept it. Sam was proud of who he was and he wasn't going to take shit from anyone, including his brother.

"What did he say?" Dean asked, sitting on the other bed and facing Sam. He heard Sam sniffle.

"He told me that I either put out or get the hell out of his life." Sam said. "I told him I'm saving myself until marriage. So he went around and told the entire school that I'm shit in bed before he dumped me in front of my entire gym class." Sam started to cry again. Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him. Sam deserved better then that.

"Want some ice cream?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head no. With the way his stomach was behaving, ice cream was the last thing he should probably be eating. That's when Dean smiled. He had an awesome idea. "I know something you'll love." Dean said. He packed all the supplies they would need into a duffle before hauling his brother out to the Impala and driving toward Carson Finch's house.

Dean and Sam set in the Impala, waiting for Carson's parents to leave before they got out. Sam was nervous, his hands shaking as he put on his ski mask and adjusted his black clothing. He couldn't believe they were doing this. Dean handed him a knife.

"You get to work on that sweet ride over there." Dean said. "I'll go grab Pretty Boy." Sam nodded and stabbed the knife into the right hand tire on the front. Once he popped it, he walked around to the three others, slashing all of them. He then grabbed the spray paint and started to make streaks down the side of the car before taking his house key and stabbing at the beautiful paint job. That's when Dean walked out, carrying an unconscious Carson in a firemen's carry.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sam asked. Dean looked over his shoulder at Carson.

"Wasn't going to come outside willingly." He said. "So I decided to take things in a different direction." Sam shook his head as Dean tossed Carson, who was naked except for a pair of "tighty whiteys", onto the hood of his car and started to secure him with duct tape. "Hand me the permanent markers." He said. Sam handed him a bright red one.

"Dude, hurry up." Sam said. Dean smirked at his brother before writing in big letter on Carson's chest "Don't Ever Fuck With My Little Brother". He tossed the marker back at Sam before double checking the tape and checking out his brothers handy work.

"Very nice little brother." Dean said. They grabbed their bag of supplies and headed back to the Impala, driving with all the lights off until they were a ways away from Carson's house. Dean smiled and pulled off his ski mask. Sam followed suit. "So, Sammy." Dena said. Sam looked over at him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Feelin' better?" He asked. Sam had a deep smile on his face.

"Loads." He said. "Now how about that ice cream?" Dean laughed as he turned up his music and they raced off into the night.

**:The End:**

**Okay, so it was a little…a lot…mean, but I'm suffering from a broken heart and needed something to take it out on. I thought it would be funny too, to see how Dean tries to help his brother heal a broken heart. Please review pretty please! You don't know how happy you'd make me after the crap I've been going though (:**


End file.
